


The future we share

by LADYDOVAHKIIN



Series: The future we share [1]
Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, Character Death, F/M, Future, Futuristic, Gore, Horror, Love, Other, Science, Torture, Violence, cyber, sci fi, sciencefiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LADYDOVAHKIIN/pseuds/LADYDOVAHKIIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret organisation has decided to hunt your "species" down but you don't know why, you're human just like anyone else, right? What is so special about people like you? Why do your people get abducted or killed? And can you keep your loved ones safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future we share

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a story! I hope you guys like it, please tell me any hints or things i could improve on. :) Also, English isn't my mother language so please tell if there are any typo's :D
> 
> This story is actually based on a dream I had, my boyfriend pretty much inspired me to write it down c:  
> The main characters are Eydis (based on me), Jerrik (based on my boyfriend) and Eira (based on my little sister). I am terrible at naming characters so i used Nordic names with meanings, to give a hint about the character's personalities.
> 
> In this chapter only Eydis (main character), Jerrik and Eira are mentioned. 
> 
> Eydis means goddess of luck,  
> Jerrik means king forever,  
> and Eira means merciful.
> 
> The parents have a small role for now, you'll see why..

You feel the sun warming your skin, grass tickling you and fresh wind blows over the hills. You turn around to lie down on your stomach, enjoying the full view of nature's beauty itself. You'll never get tired of watching the green hills, lake and mountains. You take a deep breath and suddenly you get distracted by child's laughter. You see your little sister Eira playing with the family dogs up the hill, running around and getting knocked over by one of the dogs. You can't help but smile when the fluffy wolf dogs attack your sister with lots of kisses.

 

The sun is setting - making the sky turn orange of colour. The sun is going down, so you head over to the family house up the hill. The warm feeling of home - oh, how much you missed that feeling. The family house had a farm on the left side - chickens, cows and sheep called the family hills home. Once you're inside, you see mother and father are preparing dinner. They're preparing rabbit stew with potatoes and mushrooms, the favourite food of you and your sister. As you enter the dining room, your father asks how your day was.

 

**But something doesn't seem right.**

 

Your parents were always so cautious, normally never letting your sister and you outside for so long, and they never allowed you to go far. "I must be dreaming" you think, but you feel exhausted and light headed when thinking. Father notices you staring at the wall, trying to concentrate. "Are you okay kid?" Suddenly you hear the sound of the front door closing. You hear footsteps and a familiar voice talking to mother in the distance, but your father is still worried about you. You don't feel so good in your own skin. As you leave the dining room to get some water at the kitchen, you see your boyfriend Jerrik there.

 

 

**But then you remember your parents never actually met him before they got killed.**

 

 

You start to panic, and the dream starts falling apart. You run outside, dragging your sister with you. You turn around and see the family house and farm catch fire, the death screams of your parents and all the animals fill the air, making you cry in anger and it makes your heart hurt.

 

**You can't save them. You can't save any of them.**

 

Just like you promised to your parents, you keep your sister safe and run as far away together as you can, but the dream is still falling apart. You feel a strange pain in your neck that connects to your entire spine, and you start feeling that some sort of bars keep you in a standing position.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You slowly open your eyes, and the light hurts your eyes, It takes a while before your eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights that the room has. You slowly look around and notice you're in some sort of chair, metal bars chain you to the chair and there is some sort of cable connected to your neck. Next to you are thousands of others, chained down just like you are. The huge room has black walls, a black floor and a black ceiling made of a shiny material.

 

As you try to remove the bars on your arm, the pain going through your neck and spine becomes intense. You notice blood is also being taken from you, and fluids are given to you in the arm restraints. The pain keeps getting worse and worse, making your stomach turn. You can't stay here - this is madness! The pain and imagining someone is cruel enough to do this to people makes you furious. In your angry state you manage to get your arms out, blood spills out of your arms but you don't care at all. The cable connected to your neck gives you an enormous amount of pain, even moving your head hurts. But you have to get the hell out of this horror scene. You slowly grab the cable and bite your lip to prevent screaming from the pain. As you slowly pull the cable out of your neck, you can hear your flesh ripping apart, you hear the cable lose grip of your spine and blood pours down your back.

 

**Finally you're free of restraints, but you have to find a way to close that wound and prevent bleeding out as soon as possible.**

 

**You need to escape. You need to find your loved ones, no matter the cost...**

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? please give me feedback about this, i'd appreciate it very much :)


End file.
